A love affair at 221B Baker Street
by sherlock lover xx
Summary: A love affair has just begun at 221B Baker Street, one that includes Sherlock and John, the one that they both realize is simply meant to be. But there is some things that they don't know, who are they dealing with? and where will this love affair end up?
1. On my mind

**On my mind ****chapter 1**

Sherlock walked into the living room of his and John's apartment in hope that John was there, he wasn't. Sherlock knew this as the room was filled with quietness, he wasn't happy; he had something that he wanted to get of his mind. He sat down in his noisy, creaky armchair and waited. He had been waiting about 5-10 minutes to be precise but it felt like longer to him so he started to pace up and down the room very unnervingly. Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs and froze; he didn't know what to do.

**Sherlock ****p.o.v**

The door opened while suspense ate away at my mind … "John" I didn't know what just happened it was almost like the name John had been waiting to just leap off my tongue since I was small. It all just came out so fast it was like a race. I shouted it. John stared at me in a confused way; he looked as though he had just jumped out of his skin. "Oh hi, I've just been out to get some air freshener; it reeks of mouldy peas in here". To which I replied with a nervous laugh "oh yeah that'll be the brain in the fridge".

**Sherlock ****p.o.v**

John lifted his head up and down to say oh wright, like it was an everyday thing which I suppose I did do it a lot. And then placed the can of summer fresh on the table just in front of me, he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and said "Sherlock I know that me and you are different; you're a complete psychopath and I am…well normal". I had to stop him there otherwise I just knew what was going to happen; he would have started to babble on. So I said "look I know what this is and before you say anything, yes I do to…" I came to a pause which John took to his advantage to say "you do, how? I mean well of coarse your Sherlock, are you sure?" I was a bit confused about the 'your Sherlock' bit but I couldn't believe he felt the same way.

**Sherlock ****p.o.v**

After a few seconds of shock I walked towards him until we stood just inches apart and he was backed up against the wall, I could feel the warmth of his breath against my throat. He opened his mouth like he wanted to ask me something but then it just turned into a gasp like no words could leave his mouth. I leaned in towards him to kiss him but he hesitated so I tried again and this time our lips met, I actually flinched though mainly because his lips where freezing and partially because I wasn't expecting it, it just seemed too good to be true. His lips where so soft almost like they had never been touched, it was the most perfect moment I had ever had in my life. It just felt like forever, I clenched his belt of his jeans pulling it away with my left hand then he stopped, he pulled away catching his breath and said " Sherlock… I can't, I can't do this, and this isn't what I meant. What I was trying to say was that. I've got a girlfriend".


	2. Impossible

**Impossible Chapter 2**

**John's p.o.v **

…There was a slight pause; he just stared at me in confusion and shock as he backed off, he put his hands over his head like he would when he's thinking and went into the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and got the brain out I could smell the stench get worse, along with that he also got his equipment out and started to experiment on the brain, on the kitchen table. I don't think I'll get an explanation for the kiss though, the one that was strangely enough the best. That I have ever been kissed by anyone in my life, so strange because it was Sherlock, not Mary or any other girlfriend that I've ever had, it was Sherlock, my best friend. And now because of that and all the shock I was I was still standing backed up against the wall where he led me and made me feel the feelings that I'm having now the ones that I can't explain. But I had to try otherwise I would just be confused and stuck for the rest of my life. On whom I'm meant to be with? What could have happened? And what I could be doing then? So in the least confusing way possible… it was like there was one half telling me that I wanted him to kiss me again and another saying that I can't because of Mary; Mary is who I'm meant to be with. It was horrible; I just didn't know what I should do for the best, what path I should take. So I took a deep breath and walked over to him, I stood wright in front of him and the brain as I tried not to breath and said "what was that? I mean why? What were you thinking?"

**John's p.o.v**

He looked up at me away from his experiment that seemed almost impossible for him to look away from and just paused he didn't seem to know what to say. He started to look around the room well anywhere he could I think just so that he didn't have to look at me, then he turned in my direction still looking down though and said "why you ask me the hardest questions? I don't know, what was I thinking? I don't know. What was it? It was a… kiss and why? That is the question that I hate to answer so please, don't make me answer it!" He still couldn't find it in him to look at me so I said "look, I'm not thick I have an idea in my head of what that was I would just prefer to hear it from you. So if I'm wright about what I think that was I won't be annoyed with you, neither will I befriend you I just want to talk to you about it and sort things out. So if you need me, phone me please because I'm going out to see Mary… the one I told you about!" I waited for a few seconds to see if he would say anything or do anything, but all he did was lift his head very slightly like he did when he was interested in something but couldn't be bothered to talk. I wasn't worried by any of this because this was Sherlock he was always like this anyway. So I grabbed my jacket and my phone then left, it took me until I got to the café where we had arranged to meet till I started to get the feelings again, this time they were worse. I picked up my phone to see if there were any messages or missed calls but there wasn't; I had been waiting about 15 minutes by now and couldn't wait any longer, I had this urge to see if Sherlock was ok and I had started to tap my finger nails against the table that I was sitting at which was really weird because I had never done that before. I had to call Mary to tell her that I couldn't meet her, and then got a taxi home.

**John's p.o.v**

When I got inside and was just about to head for the stairs, I could just here shouting it was Sherlock and Mrs Hudson again. So I went upstairs, opened the door and there they were stood there arguing. Actually it was mainly him shouting at her, she was just stood there looking upset it must have been bad. I couldn't listen to it any more so I said "what is going on? And why is Mrs Hudson crying?" Sherlock turned and looked at me like he had just seen a ghost and said "well it's her. She comes up here being nosy as usual and just comes in, then starts screaming. I ask her why she doesn't knock. And she starts going on about the brain, so I said you should have knocked then shouldn't you, you silly woman". At that moment she left and Sherlock was just staring at me in a strange way as if to say what are you doing like he does a lot, I crossed my arms over and said "you should say sorry to her" to which he replied with a shocked face "no I shouldn't it was her fault and what are you doing back early? Did you forget something?" I just looked at him for a moment while I thought of what to say, I couldn't think of anything so I just said the truth well…partially "I don't know, I was sitting in the café and I felt sick so decided to come back. I'm not sure why I feel sick, yes I'm a doctor but there is one thing in all of this that I can't quite get my head around, I have been feeling like this ever since. You kissed me, anyone else would say its love but I don't want to know what they think so what, would you say". Sherlock stood up staying where he was and said "I would say that your body is experiencing some shock and yes at the same time…let's say curiosity like addiction only you don't know you're addicted yet".

**John's p.o.v**

I walked over to him by the table where I stood earlier yet again trying to hold in my breath and said "If this was some sort of an experiment Sherlock then I have had enough, every time I get a girlfriend something goes wrong and it's always because of you so you either give me a reason for this or". Just as I was about to say he walked away and said "or what? You really have no idea do you? I mean of course it wasn't an experiment! Earlier on all I was trying to do before you came home was pluck up the courage to tell you how I feel". Once he said that I just couldn't control myself it was like confidence just burst from me and I had to say what I felt "So do it again then! Kiss me like you did before, again" he seemed to have a confused look in his eyes almost like he couldn't believe what he was hearing "what" you want me to kiss you again?"…"yes, I do" he started to walk towards me "what about Mary?" I started to become nervous as he was wright in front of me "well I'll just have to mess it up like all the rest won't I" he moved in even closer to me, so that I would back of against the wall. He then put his hands on the wall and gave me one of those half smiles that lets you know that he is happy, that he usually only gives when he has been given a new case to solve as yet again we were inches apart. I could feel the warmth of his chest against mine; this time I didn't feel the need to ask any questions as I knew that this is what I wanted.

**John's p.o.v**

He leaned in to kiss me then all I felt inside was heaven, I felt so happy; I had never felt such softness against my lips. Then he started to pull the belt away from jeans again, only this time he was using his hands so delicately like he didn't want to hurt me, like this time it was different actually I think it was; I put my right hand through his soft, thick, brown, curls and my left hand over his right shoulder. By now he had fully managed to take my belt off so he through it across the room and was about to undo my jeans when suddenly my phone rang, I could feel the vibration in my jeans pocket, I reached in my right hand and picked out my phone. As I found it almost impossible to move away from him, I turned off my phone whilst still kissing him then through it on the floor. Now all distraction was out of our way I started to undo his shirt at the same time as he continued trying to undo my jeans, before we could get any further we could hear our landlady coming up the stairs and panicked. Sherlock rushed across the room trying to get away so that Mrs Hudson wouldn't see him but tripped over my belt whilst I was trying to do my jeans up that hadn't even been undone properly, he then stood up just as Mrs Hudson was walking in and instantly caught her eye with his shirt mostly undone. Then said "I'm sorry about before Sherlock, that's all I want to say apart from that I hope that I didn't interrupt you from getting your shower". As she was leaving she looked at me and said "are you ok, you seem a bit panicky" I just looked up at her in thankfulness that she didn't catch us and said "yeah I'm fine… I just got a fright when you came in that's all" then tried to let off a reassuring expression on my face whilst she left and closed the door. Sherlock turned to look at me as he let out a huge laugh and said "are you sure you're ok? You should have seen your face when Mrs Hudson came in, you looked like you had just eaten your own tongue! To which I tried my best to answer as I couldn't control myself from laughing so hard that it resulted in me, sounding like someone with a very bad cold that made me laugh even more and then turned into a vicious circle. For me this was very difficult to talk, so I couldn't speak much and ended up coming out with my words all spaced out "yeah… it's actually quite… funny looking back isn't it I mean… the way you nearly had a heart attack so ended up shitting yourself and then falling over my belt trying to get to the other side of the room". Sherlock paused whilst he stood in the middle of the room with his thinking face on; this wasn't his usual thinking face though this was a worried one. It was actually quite worrying itself to look at, he looked up at me then said "what now" almost like he was worried about something, worried that we had just completely ruined our friendship forever. So I didn't want him to worry anymore and said "that was amazing in fact that was the best moment that I have had in the whole of my life so far and I want to have more… just like this. So if you feel the same then this is what I want". Sherlock's eyes widened as he found it hard to come out with any words to describe how he felt at that very moment then said "WHAT" in a louder tone than usual, almost like he was surprised of what I had just said.


	3. De Ja Vu

DE JA VU Chapter 3

Sherlock's p.o.v

"John" I shouted loudly across the room, just seconds before I woke up in my armchair whilst in a panicking rage. John was standing just beside me trying to calm me down as he also tried to reassure me saying "Sherlock what is it? What happened? It was just a dream, you're ok". I looked up at him in relief that I wasn't in that dream anymore and neither was he: all I wanted was for him to be safe. So with just that alone to me it was a nightmare, I continued to look at John in his eyes and said "it was horrible John, something happened to you. I don't even remember what happened to you or any of it… all I know is that you got hurt and I shouted your name hoping that everything would be alright, it felt so real John". He looked deep into my eyes whilst I saw further into his, further than you would believe and all I saw was worry, love and confusion.

Sherlock's p.o.v

He closed his eyes for a moment just before he knelt down, looked at me then held my hand and said "Sherlock, I've never seen you look so scared in the whole of the time that I have known you. And that is a long time: you've dealt with some of the worst, most terrifying cases known. Yet you still sit there now worrying about a dream you've just had. What I'm trying to say is forget about it, it didn't really happen, it's not going to happen. It's nothing but a silly dream now". At that moment I realized just how silly I sounded then the bell rang, Mrs Hudson answered it I could hear her saying "oh hello, it's nice to meet you do come in". John also went to see who it was, yet again letting his curiosity get the better of him. As soon as he went outside I could just about here him get a fright almost like whoever this person was he didn't want to see them. I stood up to await the mystery person: I could hear their footsteps crawling the stairs as they spoke to one another. When all of a sudden my eyes took focus on the door handle: I could hear it creaking as it turned very slowly then begun to open. First I saw a blue heeled shoe which obviously said straight away that it's a woman who's trying to impress. Then I saw her small, dry, bare hand being wrapped around the door. Dry: it has dry skin on it which means she doesn't regularly look after her hands. Bare: it doesn't have a ring on it which then either means single or in a relationship but not married. So then I would also say that this woman is John's girlfriend.

Sherlock's p.o.v

Then I saw her face, which instantly sent shivers down my spine and made me go cold inside. My jaw dropped ever so slightly: somehow I felt as though I had seen her before. But I didn't know where? And why? I know it wasn't for a good reason anyway, I was sure of it: something inside of me was telling me not to trust her. She's no good. As I had figured out who she was my eyes instantly locked onto John's, who had literally just a second ago decided to take a really awkward cough. The type of cough that said say something or at least do something, either way don't just stand there. He looked, scared I think it might have been because he didn't know what I was going to say. As I couldn't think of anything to say I just sort of identified her "Mary… do I know you?" I said with a nervous smirk on my face and a slight laugh in my voice. John stared at me in confusion whilst Mary replied to me with a giggle "No… I don't think so and where you expecting me?" to which John said "no we weren't expecting you? So I don't know how Sherlock even knew it was you". While he still looked confused. I then looked over at him while I gave him the, what are you going on about? Look and said "actually, to answer your question Mary. No I wasn't expecting you I just put two and two together and worked out that you weren't married. So you were either in a relationship but not married or you were single. I then chose to believe that you were in a relationship with John. Who I do hope understands the situation a bit more now?" John stared at me while I stood there with my hands behind my back awaiting a response and soon after Mary responded very understandingly. "Oh of course no ring, you were taking a very wild guess there though weren't you, I could have been a friend". To which I responded "well yes, but the heels you're wearing, look very expensive just for a friend. To me it looks like your trying to impress someone", John then turned to her and said "yeah well you look stunning however you dress and don't worry about him. He does this to everyone he sees, yet at the same time he is amazing, kind, honest and sweet. No one can see that side though. They just see the odd side and call him a freak".

Sherlock's p.o.v

She looked at him in a confused way like she was suspicious so I walked over to her while I scratched my head, then took a glance at my hand as I pulled it out to shake hers. All before I then looked up at her and gave her a stern look as I said "Sherlock… the names Sherlock, a consulting detective. Probably the best there is so when the police can't solve a crime because their idiots they come to me and I will solve it. Anyway it's nice meeting you Mary…" I said in a dragged out way as I waited for a reply. She then replied quite quickly as she knew what I wanted to know "Morstan and I don't think that you're a freak, I think that you seem nice" then tightly shook my hand. As I went to leave she let go of my hand just before I said "well that's nice, thanks and I'll see you later John, I've got to go out now to see someone". I then turned my back to leave and as I did I added on "I hope you two have a good time then", then turned my head and gave John a sly smile. Just before I changed direction to get to the table where the laptop layed, then picked it up and headed for the door. When I got to the door John said "where are you going with that?" to which I said "I'm going to see someone while I do research: if this is all I've got to do, figuring out who people are, by the way people look when they walk through the door. I might go mad" John looked at me in a confused way then said "what are you researching?" almost like he was trying to waste my time so I didn't want to waste anymore and said "I'll tell you later" then left.


	4. Odd happenings

Odd happenings Chapter 4

Sherlock's p.o.v

When I finally got out and just haled for a taxi to go to the lab, I got a message from Lestrade saying we've got something you might be interested in.

So when I got in the taxi I said to the driver "can you take me to Scotland yard?"

To which he looked into his mirror as he replied "sure" in a deep, rough voice, then drove on to the police station where Lestrade waited for me.

When I got to the police station the driver asked me for £10 so I Payed him, then got out and went straight to Lestrade.

When I got to Lestrade's office, I walked straight in, over to where Lestrade was sitting and said "what's the case?"

He then leaned over, picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me. While he did he said "there seems to be someone going around killing men in their late 30's. They all had different deaths, one died from poisoning, the second one died from a stabbing and the third one died from a hit and run."

I interrupted him for a moment as I put the piece of paper down on his desk, walked back over to the door and said "No, No, No Lestrade I want something really interesting. Something that'll grip me, that's boring".

Lestrade looked at me like he was fed up as he took a deep breath, puffed it out and said "yeah well it's a crime and it has to be solved, so will you stop being so disrespectful? And let me finish for once, I was actually just about to get to the main part. All three of them were found to have an envelope on them, inside the envelope was a letter that reads. 'My tears are your tears; my fears are your fears. What I want you will do. So play safely and you will live. That was along with a pink feather and a blonde strand of hair."

I looked at him in shock, clasping my hands together and putting them under my chin so that I could think for a moment, then said "why didn't you tell me this before?"

He then looked at me frowning as in-between his eyes creased, forming into a sharp zig zag shape, and said "well if you gave me a chance, so are you interested Or not?"

So I said "well yeah, this person is obviously obsessed with these people and so I want to know why they are killing them?" I then walked over to Lestrade, picked up the blue file and left for the lab with a satisfied grin on my face.

When I got outside it was raining, so I quickly ran for the nearest taxi there was and told the driver to go to St Barnabis hospital. When I got there the driver yet again asked for £10 so I payed him and went inside to the lab.

Molly was standing up with her back turned to me, writing something down. I don't think she heard me come in, so I quietly walked over to the work area and placed the laptop down.

As I did she turned around, jumped out of her skin in the shock of seeing me and dropped the papers that she was about to carry, everywhere.

In the state of shock that she was in, all her words came out messed up as she tried to say "when? What? Why? I mean… when did you come in?"

She then knelt down to pick the papers up as I said "well. I only came in a minute ago. I hope you don't mind, I was just going to research someone."

As she finished picking up the pieces of paper she looked up at me and said "what are you researching? I mean who… are you researching?" in such a nervous way.

I then replied "Mary… Mary Morstan. John's girlfriend", in a slow way as I tried to concentrate on what I was typing. Then waited for it to respond to my search.

As I did Molly walked over to the over side of the room with the papers and started to write again while she said "so why are you researching this one. Now? But you never researched the others?"

To which I took my eye of the screen for a second while I said "she was different."

We continued to look at each other while she bit her bottom lip nervously then she looked away at her work as the computer made a noise. I turned my head to the screen, to see what it said. But all it said was invalid search, I then typed Molly's name. Molly Hooper, it worked perfectly: it showed up with Molly's files.

Then Molly looked over and said "I thought you were searching Mary Morstan" in a confused voice as she then started to walk over and stood beside me.

Still looking at the screen I said "umb…you used to be a dancer. That's hard to believe. Considering your posture is so bad." To which she said "my posture is fine and why are you researching me?"

To which I replied in confusion myself "I was just checking to see if the search was working, which it is: it doesn't seem to work when I type in Mary Morstan. Which can only mean two things? It's either faulty or… there is no such person."

To which she said "well, it's obvious isn't it? It's the computer, it's faulty."

So I then said "No, not necessarily just because it sounds impossible. It doesn't mean it is impossible." I then stood up and began to pace the room while I tried to look at the possibility that maybe she has changed her name, as I then started to ask myself why "why? Why would she change her name?" I said in such a frustrated way.

Then Molly tried to help and said "maybe she didn't like it, so then she decided to change it. It isn't like you can't do that."

I walked over to her, held her shoulders and said "No Molly this is far more interesting, she's got something to hide. But what? I know there's something Molly, I know it." I then let go of her shoulders as I walked away, held my hands up, spun around and said "I like it… oh and Molly have you had any men in lately in their late thirty's?"

She then looked at me trying to think and said "err… I had Matt in here. I was dating him."

I looked at her in shock and said "what? Well why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at me confused and said "what do you mean, why didn't I tell you? I… didn't think I would have to."

I then walked over to her and held her shoulders again as I said "you need to tell someone: this is serious Molly. I'm here for you."

She still looked confused as she looked into my eyes and said "you are…but I still don't understand we broke up that's all, it wasn't working. He went away to Scotland."

I let go of her shoulders and said "so he's not dead? I was talking about people in the morgue."

She seemed more understanding as she said "oh, I thought you meant. Well it doesn't matter we've had three in, in the last five weeks. Err one died from poisoning, the second one died from a hit and run and the last one died from a stabbing."

I walked over to the door and said "perfect, would you be able to show me them?" as I was getting ready to leave for the morgue.

She then walked back over to her work as she said "yeah, I'll just be one minute. You can go over there now though if you want and wait for me: I'm just putting these away."

I then opened the door wider and said "ok I'll see you there then." While I smiled at her then closed the door behind me and carried on walking till I turned a sharp corner that brought me to the lit up corridor of the morgue. I then stopped to check my phone as I just got a message from Mycroft saying

I've just seen John and his girlfriend looking very cosy.

MH

So I replied

What are you getting at?

SH

Just the fact that he's your boyfriend. I've seen the way you look at him; you look at him in a way that you've never looked at anyone before. So don't say you're not together or at least that you don't like him.

MH

I then put my phone away in my coat pocket as I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet about mine and John's relationship, then carried on walking down the corridor to the morgue.

When I got inside I couldn't stop thinking about how we were going to tell people about our relationship. It was like I had a wakeup call saying, you can't, not tell people and especially Mary. John can't keep going behind her back: I was actually starting to get quite stressed out about it. As I stood with my hands together, pointing upwards as fingertips touched my chin so delicately.

Molly walked in and straight passed me, over to where the first body was. As I followed on with a grin on my face: I had forgotten about my worries for the moment and wanted to see if there was anything that I could pick up on about this body.

As I stopped to look at the body, Molly was putting her white, paper thin gloves on as she said "Err this is Mr Addams he was poisoned with four chemicals, bleach, acetone, morphine and alcohol." Then unzipped the bag containing the body, when it fully unzipped she stepped back and waited for me to examine it. As I just stood there lifeless she said "Sherlock" in an attention grabbing way.

I then looked at her in fright as I said "what?"

She looked at me in worry and said "are you ok?"

To which I said "yeah I… was just thinking" as I carefully examined the body for any other details about the death. While I did I noticed on the hip was a no 3 so I leaned over to get a closer look, then realized that the number was written on with gold ink. So I said "wright, can I see the next one?"

To which she replied "yeah, sure" then moved across to the second victim. Yet again she unzipped the bag and said "this is… Mr Wilson he was stabbed three times in the stomach with a bread knife."

The stood back as I leaned over again to see if there was a number, there was only this time it was a no5, I looked up at Molly and said "have you seen this?... what does it mean?"

"I don't know." She then said, so I walked over to the next victim and said "what did this one die of?" while I held out my hand as to say, could you?

So she walked over, unzipped it and said "this is Mr Woods he was ran over twice."

By the time she had finished talking I had looked at the body and found a no7. So I then moved away from the body and putting my hands over my head, said "but what does it mean? What do all these numbers mean?" I then went to my mind palace and remembered what Molly said before about them all getting killed within five weeks. And said "Molly, all three of them got killed in five weeks, yes. How long between each one was each death?"

She then looked at me slightly panicky and said "err… the first one was on the ninth then the second one was two weeks later and the third was two weeks from that."

I then stopped for a moment, not saying nor doing anything while I thought, then said "3, 5 and 7, that's it. They are the numbers of the weeks, which each murder will happen. Each number is a warning, no3 a warning for the second, no5 a warning for the third, no7 a warning for… the fourth."

Molly looked at me confused and said "the fourth?"

To which I said "yes… Molly, when did Mr Woods come in?"

She replied "yesterday."

I then started to pace up and down again as I said "and the other numbers, each time there's another murder. The number goes down, so in two weeks the number will be one. So then after that, the number will be zero… meaning that there won't be anymore. Which also means it was planned all along; they knew who they wanted to kill from the beginning right to the end. But why do they want to kill these people? The letter, it'll be on that!"

Molly still seemed confused by all of this as she said "what?"

To which I said "the letter there was a letter!"


	5. Speechless

Speechless chapter 5

Sherlock's p.o.v

"The envelope, you know the evidence with the letter and the other bits, I need it now!" I demanded, not wanting to take no for an answer.

I was back at Scotland Yard as I couldn't wait a moment longer to take a closer look at the letter and see what further clues the feather and the hair could bring me.

Lestrade looked at me realizing what I was talking about and said "Oh, the letter, the evidence that you're not really allowed to take home with you. But somehow you do, come on Sherlock you know that you're not allowed to. Give me a break, I mean what if you lost it or it got ripped, what then?"

I then walked over to him in complete confusion while I gave him another one of my stern looks and said "Come on Lestrade you know I can't do this without the evidence being where I can see it. That's how my mind works and you can't do this without me. You rely on me too much, now if you don't mind Lestrade you're wasting vulnerable time what could be used looking at the letter."

Lestrade then looked annoyed as he said "How? Why do we give into you?"

"Because you know I'm right." I then replied with a small smile on my face while Lestrade flicked through the files to try and find the one with the case I was investigating neatly placed inside it.

Picking out the orange file Lestrade handed it to me while he said "Well, you can go now can't you? Or was there something else?"

I then took the file before I then walked over to the door and said "No, that'll be all." With a slight pleased grin on my face, then left and headed for the outside of Scotland Yard so that I could get on figuring out two things; who Mary was and why was this mystery stalker killing all these people? This person being a stalker was all we knew, that and the fact that I worked out when the next murder was going to be, well unless of course we manage to stop them in time.

When I got outside it was raining, which I was actually quite annoyed about, as I wanted to walk home so that I could do some thinking: it was only about a 15 minute walk anyway.

So when I got home from getting the cab that I didn't have much choice in getting, as I didn't want to get the case wet from the rain that was still coming down quite dramatically. I found John sat down in his armchair with his newspaper that he looked very enticed into, so enticed into that he didn't even notice me walk in. So to attract his attention I put the laptop down on the table, a little louder than usual so that he would hear me.

And from the very second I did he looked up, away from his newspaper in surprise and said "H, how long have you been standing there for?"

To which I responded while I tore my thick blue scarf away from my warm neck. "Does it matter?"

He then resumed his attention back to his paper whist saying "Well yeah actually, I suppose it does and… you've got a case? I'm guessing this is to do with the research then?"

In confusion of his prediction I then responded "No, they're two entirely different situations. The case is about a stalker who has killed three men in their thirties and the research was on M." At that moment I stopped in utter astonishment as Mary walked in from the kitchen with two cups held firmly in her hands.

John however, looked up at me yet again turning his attention away from his newspaper as he gave me one of his most common stares that said what are you doing? Responded "Sorry, what was that? I think you said it too quick or something: I didn't hear." Before he then looked up at Mary who was passing him his cup, with tea in it undoubtedly: he was almost addicted to tea.

While she did I thought up something to say quickly "Nothing, I decided not to."

He then looked at me in disbelief as he squinted his eyes forming creases in between that exposed he was thinking and a slender opening in between his lips showing that he was getting ready to say something.

While I waited for his thoughts to leave his mouth, I enquired "Problem?" Whilst I then began to take my long black coat off and hung it alongside my scarf outside the living room.

Before responding he steadily took a sip of his tea before placing it on the table beside him and said "No, it's just. Well if you have research to do you don't normally decide not to do it: you like to keep yourself busy: you get bored easily."

"Yes, well I'm bored now and I do have work to do. So if you don't mind, I do need you to be quiet now." I said as I removed my gloves, walked over to do table, laid them down and sat in the chair to get on with observing the letter for any clues.

John looked back down at his newspaper and began to read while Mary sat on the arm of the chair leaning over Johns shoulder to take a look at what the papers said herself.

So I then grabbed my opportunity to concentrate on what I was doing with both hands and begun by first taking a look at the envelope. It was a common chestnut brown envelope, one that would probably be bought at a small shop or a petrol station, it was cheap, had fancy writing on it and had a very familiar aroma. It smelt of something I had quite recently smelt but had never smelt before. It had a smell of something strong and misty, a very girly fragrance. Which evidently meant it was a woman, not a scent I would like though. But I don't know where I had smelt it and who I had smelt it on. Why was it so familiar? I kept asking myself over and over repeatedly in my head, until I decided to take the contents out and look at them. Firstly starting with the letter: I had to know why this person was killing all these people. After a few moments I had read and thought of numerous reasons of what this letter could mean, but only one completely made sense. My theory, was that whatever she cries over they will cry over, whatever she fears they will fear. All because of whatever they have done to make her feel that way. Already this shows a very powerful, cunning woman. And so to add to that as revenge whatever she asks for they have to give or else they will be killed. So in all, now I have a woman in her thirties, most probably due to the ages of the men that she has killed who is cold and broken hearted from men who have taken her for a fool too many times, has blonde hair, fancy handwriting and smells of something strong and misty. Sharply names, faces and details starting appearing in my mind palace. Each one I swiftly swiped past with my hand, leading me to do the figure with the details that would match the ones I had found through the letter. When suddenly, just as I found one that matched the description. My mind palace became a blare, without caution it reformed from its peaceful white to a uncertain, blared black.

In confusion to why this had happened as nothing like this had ever happened before. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mary stood just behind me with her hands positioned together, almost making it look as though her hands were locked. And a smile printed across her face, creating lines in her cheeks.

"What?" I blurted out, snapping at her as I hadn't managed to catch the name of the person in my mind palace.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering what this letter meant. You said it was evidence to something didn't you?" She enquired as she held out her right hand over my shoulder, pointing at the letter.

"I'm working here can't you see? I told you not… to disturb me!" At that moment I came to a pause as I could smell something familiar coming from Marys wrist, it was the smell on the envelope.

She then pulled her hand away, backed off and said "Oh, err, sorry. I forgot, you see Johns asleep and I didn't know what to do, I'll go."

In disbelief to what she said I stood up, spun around and couldn't trust what I saw. It was John, asleep in his chair, still clinging on to his paper, he was fast asleep in the middle of the day. This he had never done before, I was actually concerned about him. So bothered I was about to go over to him and see if he was ok, but I was stopped by Mary.

I had only taken one step forward and as I did she moved towards me, stretched her arms out and gripped onto the table behind me. Leaving me with nowhere to move: there was only little space it was, then she moved in closer till our bodies touched and I could feel her warm breath against my throat. Taking her hand from the table, she reached it across to my face and gently stroked my cheek.

This I didn't like, so I removed her hand from my face and said "I don't do bribes so whatever you want, do spit it out. I haven't got time for being seduced."

She then continued to look at me in the eyes with a gap between her red lips before she said "I don't want to bribe you… and I don't John: all I want all I've ever desired… is you."

At this point I really didn't know what to say, I was speechless, and I just couldn't believe what she had just told me. "Why are you saying this?" I said as I put my left hand behind my neck, struggling to believe what was happening right before my eyes.

As she moved her hand back to the table where it was before and pushed herself up closer to me so that I would back up more so against the table. When I did, she leaned over me and said "Because I hunger for your love so much, I can no longer push away the temptation, to have you right here and now on this table that eats away at my mind every single day and night," that was before she leaned in even further to kiss me.

So in shock I pulled out my hands, grasped her arms and shoved her away. Then getting up off the table I put my hands over my head and walked across the room saying "What? Why? I mean what are you doing?" After a few moments it came to my attention that I was getting no reaction. So I turned around to ask her again and the only person I saw was John in his chair, still asleep.

She had clearly left as soon as I turned my back. So in concern for John, I went over to him, took the paper out of his hand, through it on the floor and felt his temperature. It was quite high, so then I felt his pulse rate. That was higher than usual as well, I would say that he had been given sleeping tablets by Mary in his tea. He knew not to take sleeping pills as this is what happened.

He's ended up in hospital because of it and I didn't want that happening again so I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water with paracetamol and when I came back in, I almost dropped the glass on the floor: I had just seen John picking up the cup of tea about to drink it. "No, John, leave it, now!" I shouted across the room, in fact I shouted so loud that he dropped it on the floor and it smashed.

Not knowing what to do he looked up at me with his eyes so wide open I thought they were going to fall out. And his mouth open for a moment while he tried to get words to leave his mouth. "I just needed a drink, I'm feeling a bit hot and panicky."

"Here drink this." I said sharply.

He then took the glass off me and drank it while I looked deep into his eyes trying to find a way to tell him about Mary, but I couldn't: there was no way possible that I could tell him about what had just happened.


End file.
